JP 2010-111012 A discloses an apparatus for taking out a molded product. The apparatus is provided with a take-out head (a section operable to take out a molded product) driven by a drive source to take out a molded product from a molding machine. The apparatus includes a table to which a vibration component of the take-out head is inputted, and control means for controlling the moving speed of the take-out head to suppress a displacement vibration of the take-out head by driving a servomotor (drive source) by feedforward control using the table, thereby suppressing the vibration of the take-out head.
JP 2004-223798 A discloses a vibration suppressing system for an apparatus for taking out a molded product. The apparatus is operable to control the movement of a chuck for holding a molded product between predetermined positions to take out the molded product from a resin molding machine. At least one of the chuck and a mover for moving the chuck is provided with a dynamic vibration absorbing device operable to generate vibration for negating the residual vibration of the mover when the movement of the chuck is stopped. The dynamic vibration absorbing device has a fluid sealed in a container such that the fluid can flow therein, and vibrates the fluid and converges the vibration at an attenuation rate according to the viscosity of the fluid.